Vizancar
by Kamon772
Summary: 50 yrs before Ichigo and Rukia met, on her first mission to living world, which was suppose to be a simple search mission, quickly turned into something much more then she would ever expected and as a result of this event her life was changed forever.
1. The Day Rukia's life changed forever

Rukia Kuchiki was wondering how her first mission to the real world as member of Squad Thirteen would go. She knew that she was only able to get into the Thirteen Court Squad because of her newly adopted older brother Byakuya and there were those that did not like her because of this.

Though that was not much of problem. When she first arrived, thanks to lieutenant Kaien, she managed to make the transition from academy student to member of the Thirteen Court Squad rather easily.

"So is there anything I could do to help out?" Rukia asked. She really did not know what exactly she was supposed to do other then help her group searching the area to find out why hollows were becoming more active in this area.

"Help out this simple search and nothing more we probably will not even see any action" one of her squad members told her.

"Okay," Rukia responded and simply went along with the others in checking the search area.

However, this time the search was anything but routine; somehow Rukia's group was attacked by strange hollows that drew them into the area between Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society. They had managed to dispatch the hollows with some effort and minor injuries even though they have never seen that type of hollow before.

Yet this was only the start of their problems when cracks in the 'sky' itself formed and out of them came hollows that most of them had only seen in books. A gillan class Hollow or as they knew a Mendos Grande appear before them and with a simple swipe of their huge hand managed to take half the members of search party and Rukia barely managed to escape sharing their fate.

The remaining members and Rukia tried to flee but it was no use. Mendos Grande was not going to allow any of them to escape alive and blasted the remaining shingami with a cero which wiped out every one of them but Rukia who at the last minute was pushed far enough away that she would survive the blast but was still gravely injured from the attack. The gillan, rather then finishing her off, just got up and ran when something seem to have scare it off. Thus Rukia was left lying there, badly injured by the cero blast.

With whatever energy she had left within her body, the Kuchiki girl forced herself stand despite her injuries and, using her zanpakuto as crutch to support her weight, Rukia began staggering her way back toward Soul Society. After walking for about twenty minutes, she collapsed to the ground.

'What strong spiritual pressure!' Rukia thought. In her current state, her legs just gave out and were almost unable to move, and she was on the verge of losing consciousness. Though before this could happen, Rukia managed to turn herself over and look up to see the captain of the Squad Five Sosuke Aizen walking towards her from the direction of Hueco Mundo with what appears to be a green hair little girl over slung over his shoulder, yet she could see that she was there was something off about her. There appeared to be a cracked hollow mask on her head.

Though the thing that Rukia found strange and somewhat unnerving was this spiritual pressure which had completely paralyzed her and was causing her to lose consciousness. This person walking towards her was none other the Captian of Squad Five Sosuke Aizen. Rukia had overheard about how he managed to save Renji and the other that time they were ambushing by hollows in the land of the living and how kind and gentle heart he was from various people around the Seireitei. However at this moment what she was seeing was nothing like she had previous heard in regards to the Squad Five Captain. Rather then the kind face what she saw as she was on the verge of losing consciousness was menacing eyes glaring down at her with cold indifferent expression upon his face. Before she could think of anything else, she lost consciousness, leaving herself at the mercy of the drastically different Aizen. The fifth Squad Captain then picked the injured Kuchiki, throwing her other his other shoulder, then walking off with both them, but not towards Seireitei.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Twenty minutes later in lab with the 75th East Rukongai districts, both Ruika and the girl were floating a tank with Aizen looking over them.

'This should be interesting,' Aizen thought. He had mastered everything there was for a shinigami to master. Swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, footwork, and kido all four forms of shinigami combat had been mastered by him years ago. He desired to get stronger and the only way he saw to do that was to gain Hollow powers. However the problem with that was how to go about gaining the power of Hollows without being consumed by them. Fifty years ago, this led to him to seek out hollowification as a possible way of achieving his goal, though the results he found were less then his expectations. All his attempts then were failures except for eight shinigamis that Kiksuke Urahara managed to save, using something he apparently called the Hogyoku which seem to help stable the unstable half hollow shinigamis.

This got Aizen's attention because if there was a boundary that separated shinigamis and hollows, then maybe at one time they were all one species that was split into the two that existed today.

This idea would make sense. Otherwise, why was it possible for one to gain the abilities of the other if they at some point did not have a similar ancestor.

So with this in mind, the Squad Five Captain began experimenting with a number of shinigami and Hollow to see if he could successfully create a perfect fusion of both a hollow and shinigami rather then one then simply having the power of each other. Such was the case with arrancar and vizard(as he heard the eight shinigami were now calling themselves). He wanted to see if he created a being that was not merely using the power of the other but truly had the power of both a shinigami and hollow, which lead to the creation of new race in the spirit beings he called vizancar. Though the problem so far was that all of them so far were either completely failures or only partial successes. He had been unable to produce the result he wanted thus was currently searching into the location of the Hogyoku or something else that might be of more use to his goal; but for now, he would continue making vizancars since despite being none being the perfect success he wanted, there was still a lot to learn from studying them and they could make excellent foot soldiers for him.

'However, it looks like I lucked out today. Who would have guessed this girl would be an arrancar girl who would be espada and from that number on her back, she appears to be a rather strong one,' he thought. Though why she was in the middle of desert and even this form was a mystery to the Squad Five captain, but one he really did not care to solve. This was the strongest hollow he found for his experiment so far.

After examining her, Aizen discovered that espada differ from other arrancar since not only do they gain shinigami powers by the removal of their mask but apparently they gain something similar to a soul chain and soul orb. As Ruika and the girl arrancar float in the tank, one could notice that slowly the two of them seem to be dissolving and reforming into one being. With this experiment, Aizen wondered what wonder would happen if he cut Rukia's and espada girl's soul chain and orbs in half then mix and match them while within a tank he created specially for fusing shinigami and hollows together without all that noise that plagued his earlier experiments.

While Rukia and the green hair espada were being fused together, Aizen turned his attention on how to cover his tracks. Normally he would just use the special ability of his zanpakuto's Shikai to fake the deaths of those he experiment on. However with Rukia, he did not want to take that chance because he mostly used cadets to mid level shinagimi that were not from any noble family until now. Thus no one really cared to look to deeper in the matter since they were seen as simply killed and that was the end of story. With Rukia being a noble though, it was different. He was sure this might lead someone to finding out that something was wrong with the fake body even through they were under his Shikai's power. So he then took the other half of Rukia's Soul chain and orb over to gigai he made that looks just like Rukia. This however was not a normal gigai, but a spirit gigai he had made based off the untraceable Gigai that Central 46 used for the cover story when Kisuke Urahara was to be exiled. Unlike those gigai which drained a shinigami of their powers reverted them to human form. This one was made so that over time it actually became the shinagimi it was replacing, minus the memories though. He was sure that by giving the gigai the other half of Rukia's soul chain and orb, it should gain all, if not most, of her ability and memories. He discovered that soul chains and orbs can be restored as long as it was not destroyed completely. Simply cutting it in half left the other half to grow back given time. Once he was finished with the gigai he planned on using to replace Rukia with, he then made it so that no one, not even the gigai, would know that they were not the original Rukia but simple a replica he created. As for the other half of the espada girl's Soul Chain and orb, Aizen would study it to learn more about espadas and possible something towards his goal. Thus the original Ruika and espada girl were left in the tank to merge with one another both sharing half a soul chain and orb.

While Aizen left to put his plan into action, the report that he gave was that Rukia's unit was attacked by Gillian and he barely managed to save Rukia from being killed. The spirit gigai copy was done up to mirror most of the injuries that the real Rukia sustained to keep the appearance to match with his story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Azien was confident in his ability and that of his Shikai, there was something he overlooked. That being the fact that neither one was perfect and there were ways of getting around the hypnotic effect it produced other then just being blind. It was to this end that one of vizancar he thought was dead came to the lab seeking information that would help them in defeating him. Other had tried and all of them were now either dead or kept somewhere as his personal guinea pigs

The vizancars, who looked in their twenties, had something on that looked somewhat similar to the standard shinigami uniform yet there were a few differences. Instead of two kimonos, they only had a dull white kosode (short-sleeved under-kimono) on. Also the pants were ripped, stopping around the ankles and they were bare foot with signs of not having worn anything in years. Their hair was maroon color while their eyes were two different colors. The right was maroon like their hair but the left was scarlet and the white of their eyes were same dull white as their kosode.

"Good, it seems that he is not here, but I had better make this quick. There is no telling when he might get back," the maroon vizancar said to himself enter the lab.

"Well, this is interesting it seems that Azien has changed his method in his twisted experiments," the maroon hair young man said as he looked over at the new being that was created through the merging of Ruika and the green hair espada.

The vizancar that was floating in the tank looked like a twelve year old girl wearing a standard shinigami uniform but it was tattered at the bottom and the sleeves. She had dark green hair that stopped about half down her neck (the hairstyle is exactly was like Ruika's in looks but is somewhat curly like Nel's). On her face right under her eyes was red tattoo that stretch for one eye to the other. Though what he found rather interesting was that right between her eyes was large vertical scar, but it was not that noticeable because the strain on hair that hung over it. The only reason he could probably see it clearly now was because she was floating in a tank of liquid. Another interesting thing was that on her head was damage hollow mask in the form cartoonish skull. Her eyes could not be seen because she was currently unconscious.

Not want to leave her at the hands of Azien, he broke the glass and took the girl with him since Aizen would probably kill her if she did not met his expectations right away like he had tried with him or use her as guinea pig for further experiments.

When Azien returned after planting the Ruika gigai to see the result of his latest experiment about three later, he was pissed not only find that they were gone but the tank was broken. He then began wonder just who could have stolen her from the tank or if somehow the vizancar girl woke up and ran away on her own. The latter was unlikely. The tank was made to keep them unconscious because the cursing and threatening got annoying after while. Leaving only the option being that someone came in here while he was gone and took her. The problem was just how did they, and who since he was not close enough to his goal yet to desert Soul Society yet.

00000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile in the alley somewhere around 80th East Rukongai districts

"What the hell were you thinking, Toka?" a dog woman around twenty years old yells. She bashed Toka (the maroon hair vizancar) in the head with her right arm.

She too wore a shinigami outfit similar to his except her left arm sleeve was cut off at the shoulder. In place of normal ears she had floppy dog ears on the sides of her head. Her dog-like eyes were also two different colors like Toka's. Her right eye was blue and over the left red eye was a scar that ran horizontally across it, leaving her half blind. She growled at Toka after hitting him. It could seem that her canine teeth were exactly like a dog's as well. Her left arm was gone and her on remaining arm, she had claws instead of fingernails. Like Toka she was bare foot and had claws instead toenails.

"Really, you need to think before you act! What if Aizen managed to track us thanks to you taking her? Although he may have got better at fusing hollow and shinigami together, who is to say this girl will be a vizancar like us? She could be nothing more then a failure!" the dog woman yelled.

It was at this moment the dark green hair vizancar opened her mauve taupe color eyes and looked at them.

"Who are you and where am I?" she asked curiously.

"You do not remember anything?" Toka asked when he noticed her eyes were the same color. They were strange because normal vizancars had two separate eye colors.

The girl seemed to go into deep thought as she tried to pull up anything, but everything was fuzzy, even her name, which was all jumble around in her mind. It took a while, but she managed to at least get her name or what she believed to be her name in clear form in her head, if nothing else.

"I think I remember that my name is Runa Nelku, but that I…can not remember anything less as its all fuzzy" she told him.

"Amnesia, huh? Well that's understandable. I am still unable to remember much of about myself before become like this," Asami sighed.

"Did something happen to me? Am I sick? I'm not going to die am I?" Runa asked frantically looking from Toka to Asami for answers.

"No, kid, you are not going to die. From the looks of things you'll be just fine. Asami and I are going to take care of you from now on," the maroon hair vizancar told her as ruffled the part of her hair that wasn't covered by her Hollow mask.

"That's right. Toka and I are going to be taking care of you. Vizancar like us have to stick to together," Asami told her.

"Right, but what's a vizancar?" Runa asked with a confused look on her face.

"The two of us will tell you everything you need to know once we get to where we are going to be staying for the night," Toka replied as the three of them left the alley.

0000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

Dragon FangX for suggestion this idea of story with fusion of Rukia with another bleach character and help out in getting the story off the ground with their ideas for Runa as well as coming up with calling the Shinigami/Hollow fusion vizancar.

Daughter of Unending Darkness for adding this story to their Story Alert List

King Hawke for beta reading Chapter 01


	2. The 81st South Rukongai district Pt 01

Within the Rukongai area of Soul Society, it was a well known fact that the further away from the Seireitei a district is, the more that district decays into nothing more then lawless, violent, crime-infested area. Since Shinigami only deal with Hollows that are reported within the Rukongai, the normal citizens are responsible for their day-to-day welfare otherwise. However, what was not known to a majority of Shinigami or the residents of the Rukongai districts was that instead of their being 320 districts (divided into four area with 80 districts in each) there was actually 321 districts. In the South Rukongai District was an unofficial 81st South Rukongai district where spiritual energy in the atmosphere is more concentrated then anywhere else in Soul Society cause it to reach the levels one would find in Hueco Mundo. It was here that nonhuman and humanoid spirits lived together with a large number of hollows. However these hollows were different from the normal type that most people were used to hearing about; they were mostly Adjuchas and Arrancar whose only desire was to live in peace. This was something that was not possible in Hueco Mundo since that type of Hollow were constantly hunted as easy kills. After all, what was easier to kill then a hollow that did not have the desire nor the strength to put up a fight.

However, almost on accident, a group of Adjuchas discovered an area of that existed within Soul Society but had concentrated spiritual energy that would allow them to gain nourishment from the atmosphere like within Hueco Mundo but without the danger of being hunted down, while it was also far enough from nearest Rukongai district that they would be noticed by anyone thus they have would have anyone getting the Shinigami to attack them.

Thus the unofficial 81 South Rukongai district was born and for awhile only hollows living there, but eventually others that were not accepted in Huenco Mundo, Soul Society, or the human world who somehow found their way there were accepted. So over time, Adjuchas, Arrancar, Vizards, average souls with and without spiritual power, and later vinzacars all lived there in peace with one another.

000000000000000000000000000

"Wow!" Runa said as she looked around the 81st South Rukongai district in amazement at all the different faces she saw and how they were interacted with each other. She did not understand why, but she found this all to be amazing.

"Runa, this might be your first time here, but please stop looking around like that. It's getting everyone's attention," Asami told her.

"You are one to talk, Asami. While you may be older then I am, the fact still remains that I was the one that brought you here first and your reaction was the same as Runa," Toka told her with smirk on his face.

"I…I…I am going home. I'll see you two there," Asami said hastily as she ran from them with her face down trying to hide the embarrassment she felt at the moment as she remembered that moment.

"Is she going to be okay?" Runa asked while looking up at Toka who just nodded in response. The two of them went down the same path that Asami ran.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Later on at the house where Toka and Asami lived…

"Were you realized as amazed as I was when you first came here?" Runa asked the two of them were getting ready to take a bath.

On the way home, Runa had tripped on a rock and fell into a puddle while Asami fell in pile of trash after smashing into a pole. Asami did not normally have a problem with being half blind, but since she was emotional at the moment, it screwed up her depth perception even more then normal.

Asami then froze as she noticed what was on Runa's back as she got into the tub. For there printed right on her back was a large number three meaning that the hollow she was fused with was more then likely the third Espada but how did Aizen acquire such a strong Espada for his twist experiment. He was strong but she did not think that he was that strong to take on the third strongest Espada. Asami had her train of thought broken when she heard Runa calling her.

"Asami! Hey, Asami, are you okay?" the dark green hair girl asked. She was jumping out and trying to wave her hand in older woman's face while a puddle formed underneath her.

"I am just fine. It was nothing. Well, let's get cleaned up while Toka is washing our clothes, and next time, do not come out the tub while still soaking wet," Asami said to her and Runa just nodded her head.

"Hey, Asami, why do you have a hole right here?" Runa asked as she point to her right rib area where water just flowed in and out of freely.

"That's my hollow hole. It's something that all vizancar have, but the size of the hole varies. Mine is normal size while Toka's is about half the size of mine," Asami told her.

Runa then began turn about in the tub causing the water to rock and sway up and down when she searched for her own hollow hole. She was a vizancar too so she must have a hollow hole like Asami and Toka, but she could not seem to find it.

"I am a vizancar too right? I can't find mine; where is it? Maybe it's on my back or somewhere I can not see! Asami, tell me where it is?" Runa asked.

The dog woman looked around her back and other areas Runa could not herself, yet the only things she had of a hollow were the mask on her head and the number for the third Espada on her back.

'Could it be that Runa is actually the first completely successful vizancar?' Asami thought as Toka was consider a partial success and she was originally a failure that managed to become who she is now thanks to Toka. Asami was then snapped out of her thoughts by Runa's question.

"Is my hollow hole there?" Runa asked. She did not want to leave here. She may have just met Toka and Asami, but she liked them.

"No, it seems that you do not have one, but that does not mean you are not a vizancar. It just means that you are different type, that's all," Asami told her

"So I can stay here right?" Runa asked and Asami just nodded her head yes in respond.

"Now let's finish up getting clean. Toka made something for us to eat and I do not want it to get cold," the dog like vizancar told her.

00000000000000000000000000000000

A few hours later…

"Are you serious, Asami? You mean to tell me that not only is there not a hollow hole anywhere on her body meaning that she is what Aizen had been trying to do all this time, a complete merger of Shinigami and Hollow, but also that her hollow half might be the third espada?" Toka said in amazement after dinner and Runa had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, I saw the number on her back, and we both checked all over and neither one of us found any trace on a hole on her body. Maybe unlike us, she can get by without needing to consume souls or being in area like this for nourishment," Asami told him.

'True. I can get by partially without have to consume souls, but still have to do eventually outside areas like this or I will starve, while you can only got nourishment from souls or area with a lot of concentrated spiritual energy like this," Toka sighed which then got Asami glaring at him.

"You're not making fun of me, are you? It's not like I chose for this to happen to me. That bastard Aizen, according to you, probably created me from a gillian and a low rank shinigami," Asami growled.

"I know…I know… this was not your choice and I would never make fun of you. You saved my life a number of times before now," Toka told her.

"When did I ever save your life other then that one time?" Asami asked rather confused. She did not remember ever doing something like that more then once.

"You still were what Aizen would consider a failure at the time, so it's mostly like that you would not remember much about that time," Toka told him.

Unlike him and Runa, Asami had not started out the way she is now. She was failure. Her original personality was taken over by the Gillian. She was merged, which left her close to mindless. However, thanks to Toka, she managed gain a sense of self again and for this reason, she could barely remember her past as a Shigami or a Hollow. Her original personalities were nothing more then two of the many personas that came together to make up her current self.

"Anyways, we just we have to make sure that Runa is safe and that Aizen never learns that she is what he wanted to create. Also we should be helping her control her power since her hollow half is an espada" he said while looking at the room in which Runa was currently sleeping.  
00000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke and Akatsuki Leader13 for reviewing this story

Dragon FangX for adding it to their favorite story list and me their favorite author's list

Mkt, Crodie, GraityTheWizard, for adding me to their Author List

King Hawke for Beta Reading Chapter 02


	3. The 81st South Rukongai district Pt 02

Almost as if by some internal alarm clock going off inside her as soon as the first beams of lighting starting rising from the horizons and even though the window to room she as staying in was closed, the dark green hair Vizancar sat up with groggy eyes, yawning loudly as she did so.

Looking across the room, she noticed that she was not alone in here. Sleeping in bed next to her was Asami, who was whimpering in her sleep. Seemingly, it was just her appearance that looked close to a dog but she also seemed to act like one at times as well.

Runa then pulled off the covering she still had over her body and planted both feet firmly on the ground, but as she did this, a loud creak from the floor filled the room and caused one of Asami's ears to flap up as she slowly opened her eyes to see that Runa was awake.

"What are you doing up so early?" Asami asked as she looked at her alarm clock and it was still pretty early in the morning.

"I don't know. I just woke up at this time and do not really feel like going back to sleep. I can't really explain why though," she responded.

"Maybe it has something to do with those that were fused together to create you," Asami yawned as she looked at her with half closed eyes and not moving from her place in bed.

"Toka told me once that those we were created from most likely played a part in whom we are as Vizancar. I am not sure since I can't remember anything beyond the moment after I stopped being a failure and became the Vizancar I am now" the older woman with brown hair said as she went back to sleep.

While Runa was thinking over about what Asami about whom she was and how she acted being partially determined by the two used to create her, she wondered who those two were. Before going to bed last night, she asked for a more detailed explanation of what a Vizancar was and learned it was fusion of Shinigami and Hollow.

'Last night I was too tired to think about this, but I wonder who the two that I was created from were,' Runa thought yet she was coming up with a big blank as her jumbled and fragmented memories offered her no help at all. In fact, they were actually starting to give her a headache, truthfully.

Upon hearing her name, she focus on that to forcefully pull her train of thought away from figuring out who the Hollow and Shinigami halves of her being were at one point.

"Hey there, Runa. Are you okay?" Toka said from the door which was slightly opened to avoid telling too much light in but enough that he could be seen easily.

She simply nodded her head as though she held it some after a joint of pain seem to just run past it at that moment.

"How about we let Asami sleep? She has never been a early riser like the two of us are apparently and if she saw you like this, she'd probably force herself to stay awake when she should just keep resting," Toka told her.

Once they were outside the room Runa and Asami were sharing and headed towards the kitchen area, Toka thought it was a good time to bring this up as the newly made viznacar learned a lesson all the others before had the hard way.

"If you can not remember anything before waking up as viznacar, then it's probably best that you do not try. The pain you get only gets worse the more you try think too hard to recall the memories of the Shinigami and the Hollow that are a part of you. Those that have tried forcing themselves to remember have gone mad or ended up a vegetable. We only seem to remember what our mind came handle and then slowly process the rest from there," he told her.

"Got it. No thinking about who I was; just focus on who am I now," Runa responded.

"Though, when my memories are all sorted out, what happens then?" Runa asked curiously, cocking her head slightly to the left.

"I guess it depends on the Vizancar themselves. Everyone is different so there is no real telling, I guess," Toka told as he shrugged his shoulders.

'Hopefully there will not being conflicting memories', Toka thought. He had seen that happen before and it was not pretty. He wondered if Aizen simply walked in on battle between a shinigami and hollow, beat them both, then turned them into his Vizancar experiment, since some go crazy after learning that one half of themselves was trying to kill the other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour or so later….

The two had gotten off the subject of how Vizancars process the memories of before they were the fused and onto what they were going to do for the day.

"So can we explore the town today? Does this town have something library, or go maybe we can play a game like tag or something?" Runa asked question one after the other as the two of them ate breakfast.

"Slow down! It's not like we have to rush. There's nothing we need to do today, so we can simply take our time to decide on what to do at a slow pace" Toka sighed

Though before Runa could answer that question, she was interrupted by the appearance of the third person living in the house with them.

"Hey, you two. Wait for me before starting to eat breakfast," Asami yawned as she had managed to drag herself out of bed and dragged her feet into the living room area of their place upon the smell of food reaching her sensitive nose. Her sense in addition to her appearance and actions at times were also like a dog's.

"Not to worry, Asami. I made you a plate, see?" Runa told as she showed her the plate that she had prepared herself.

"Thanks," Asami told as she sat down but then began nodding off again.

"Maybe you should go back to bed?" Runa asked wondering why the older Vizancar was here if she was still sleepy.

"Yeah, you do not have to get up this early. Not everyone can deal with being up from the moment the sun starts to rise. You are not an early riser. It's about time you get over thinking that you are," Toka told her.

"I am fine. Just give me a minute, okay?" Asami said as she began eating her breakfast.

Despite her head dropping a few more times, Asami was right as she was perfectly fine as the three of them then discussed what they were going to do now.

"Before we do anything else, I think that we should give her a proper tour of the town as this is going to be her hometown from now on. It only makes sense that she should know her way around," Asami suggested.

"So where do you want to do first? There's the market place for buying food since many here in the 81st South Rukongai district get hungry, a place where various things residents found or acquired during their travels or willingly sell for the right price; areas just to hang out or do some research on something, and the residence area where we are now. None of the places are really that big compared to the true Rukongai district, but then again, this place is an unofficial district that was created for those not accepted by humans, shinigamis, or hollows," Toka informed her.

"So is there a library here?" Runa asked.

"Yeah, probably the most diverse library you'll ever see because this district is the most diverse place around," Asami told her.

"Okay then, I want to go there first since I want learn more about my new hometown's history," she told the older Vizancar with her.

"That sounds like a good idea. After that and touring to the other parts of town, we can see what skills you might have retained from the two fused together to create you, Runa," Toka said.

"Right!" the dark green hair girl replied happily as she was eager to get to know her new home as well what she was capable of.

"Wait, I thought I was not supposed to focus things from my two separate pasts as it's suppose to be dangerous to my wellbeing," Runa asked curiously as starched her head

"You are not, but this is just seeing what you can do naturally without focusing a particular skill that your Hollow or Shinigami halves might have known," Toka told her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke for reviewing this story


	4. Runa at the Library

After breakfast, the three vizancars were on there way to the library since that was the place that Runa had told them that she had wanted to go to first. As they made their way to the building that had been designated as the town library, Runa took in her surroundings while trying not to seem like this was her first time in town like this. Actually, it was her third time. She could only remember ever being in a couple of times thanks the mess her memory was in.

"What's the matter, Runa?" Asami asked. She noticed that she had stopped and was now looking at a man and what appeared to be a golem working on adding an addition to their house.

"Hey, Asami, what's he supposed to be? I cannot tell," Runa asked quietly as she did not want to get their attention, and luckily, they were so into their work that they did not noticed that someone was watching them.

"That guy is a Bount and that golem working with him is his doll," Toka answered for Asami as he had stopped to see what his two female friends were looking at.

"A Bount?" Runa asked curiously as they only being she knew were humans, hollows, spirits, and vizancars like her.

"That's right. A Bount is a human that can absorb reiatsu and get their nourishment in similar ways to hollows and vizancars though they have more in common with vizancars. We were both created by the shinigami, though the existence of Bounts, while hidden by the Shinigami, are more well known since they were created through official experiments and not just a lone Shinigami working on his own," Toka explained.

"Okay, I got it," Runa respond. The three then continued along their way to the library.

000000000000000000000000

"Greeting, Asami. How are you to….What!" the librarian, an Adjuchas class hollow, said, shocked they got up to greet their friend but tripped over their chair at the sight of Toka.

"Come on. It's not that strange that I am here in the library," Toka sighed. Sure he did not come here as much as Asami, but was the librarian was clearly over reacting.

"Well to be truthful, yes…yes it is," the Adjuchas said, dusting themselves off.

"I am just not that interesting in reading like Asami. Is that so wrong?" Toka said back to them.

Asami then directed Runa away from the Toka and the Adjucha librarian were getting into a heated argument.

"I think one of the real reasons that Toka does not come here often is because he does not like the librarian," Asami whispered to Runa as they walked off to explore the library.

Six hours later…

"Hey, we are ready to go. Wake up already!" Asami said and shook the sleeping Toka awake.

"About time! I was getting bored of just waiting for the two of you out here what took you so long away as were you letting her reading everything she pick up almost completely or something," Toka asked.

"There were so much interesting things and I learned something about myself while reading through various books," Runa said yet she did seem disappointed about something.

"Toka why is not there that many things about vizancar here?" Runa asked

There not much on our kind here because we have not existed that long and there are not many us that acutally know enough about our past to write anything about it Toka told her as Runa accepted this answer.

"Oh yeah, one thing that I learned about myself is that I like to draw. See? I managed to copy some of the pictures I saw in the books I read," she told as she handed him some the drawing she made.

"Really they are….horrible," Toka said as he looked at the drawing which just a bunch of rabbits, goats, beetles, and strange fusion pair of the three.

"What!!! You're just like Asami and the librarian! You obliviously can not tell good drawing when you see it," Runa said loudly as one of thing she had seemed to inherited from Rukia beyond her hairstyle was her ability (or inability) to draw and take offense when someone commented negatively about it.

"That's just three opinions. I'm sure others are going to agree that my drawing are good," Runa complained as she stomped off to get others' view on her drawings.

000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later in area outside of town but still considered part of the 81st South Rukongai district, Toka and Asami had finished their tour of the town and where now going to see what Runa was capable of when it came to fighting. Though the young vizancar was visible upset over what happened while they were walking through town

"Are you going to be okay?" Toka asked.

"Do not talk to me unless it has do with knowing what powers I have!" Runa snapped at him. Everyone she showed her drawings to said they were bad, thus just like Rukia would have, she got mad.

"Well know that I think about the drawings, while not good, were not exactly that bad. I have seen worse," Asami spoke up.

"That sounds more like an insult then compliment," Runa told her still anger but less then before after hearing that.

It took a couple more minutes before Asami managed to get Runa over her anger at being told her drawings were bad so that she would actually listen to Toka without snapping at him.


	5. Training accidents

"Okay then, now I am going to tell you about the different class of vizancars," Toka told Runa, who had been calmed down enough that she would actually listen to him.

"These classes were not decided by me, but by Aizen and was something I learned about during my time of being trapped as one of his lab rats before escaping. The vizancars class is similar to that of the Hollows are there are Gillian, Adjuchas, and Arrancar. Each one is different and unique in it own way," he said.

"So what class of are we?" Runa asked curiously.

"Me and you are arrancar class vizancar," he informed Runa yet mentally adding 'me normal one and you espada type'.

"While I am a Gillian class vizancar, which I have been told is pretty rare," Asami told her.

"How come?" Runa inquired curiously.

"……….." Asami opened her mouth but no words came out as she had nothing to say as she then turned to Toka.

"Yeah, how come I am so rare, Toka?" Asami asked just as curiously as Runa was.

Thinking it over for a second, she then realized that she had never thought of this question herself, thus now she too was curious about why her type was so rare.

"Gillan Hollows lack agility, intelligence, and…" Toka began before Asami interrupted him.

"Are you calling me slow and stupid?" she growled. As a dog woman, she had various trait of normal dog like growling when angry.

"No," Toka told her.

"But I heard you clearly say that Gillians are slow and stupid," Runa pointed out.

"Yes, but the two of you are not letting me finish. What I was about to say was Gillians Hollow usually have no personality to speak of, since they have no mind of their own. They are the combination of hundreds of hollow that have eaten each other, thus Gillians have hundred of minds yet not a single one is normally in control. So when a Gillian and shinigami are fused together to form a vizancar, they are considered failures for the most part since the shinigami's mind is absorbed into massive number of hollow mind that make the Gillian. However, with a Gillian class vizancar, one of many minds overcome the other or they all fused into one. Luckily, Asami, you are the second type as the first type are mentally unstable as they can never sleep since they always had fight off every other mind in their body," he told them.

"Wow! You are really smart, Toka," Runa said, amazed at how much he knew about vizancar.

"Not really. There a lot of things I do not know but like I said earlier, I learned all these things about our kind while being Aizen's prisoner," maroon haired vizancar told them.

"Now, to move on to telling you how can defend yourself. Since you are an Arrancar class vizancar, there's not much I can do to help with comes to your zanpakuto since I do not have one myself though I can help with kido, hollow related powers we have, and try to help you out with the special abilities that shinigami and hollow that we were made from had," Asami said as she wanted to get off the subject of their class and on to actually training.

Toka then took Runa's hand and held in front of her before doing the same thing himself. She watched as he summoned a sword from nowhere that his outstretched hand grabbed it.

"Now I want you to focus on your own zanpakuto as just picture a sword form in your hand then grabbing that image, making it real" Toka told.

Closely her eyes, Runa did as she was told. She focused on sword in her mind. Slowly but surely, a sword began forming in her mind. It was a normal looking blade that was light green in color. The tsuba was two crescent moons surround by metal circle, a light green ribbon hanging from the pommel. The metal portion of the hilt was white color while the cloth that surrounded the hilt is the same light green color as the blade. The sheath as well was a light green color with a bell on black strap that wrapped near the top of the sheath.

Now with the image complete, all she needed to do was to do as Toka informed her and make it real. Taking another deep breath, Runa reach out and grabbed the sword that formed in her mind. One flash of light later, she found herself about forty feet away from where she was before holding the sword she saw in her mind, but also looking to see that somehow she had frozen Toka and Asami in block of ice.

"Guys…I am sorry I did this, did not I...I am sorry!" Runa kept saying while Toka managed to break free, knocking Runa back in the process.

'I guess this was to be expected from Runa, considering that she's epsada type and first complete vizancar (total fusion of shinigami and hollow rather then partial like all those before her),' Toka thought as he need to use half of his full power just to break the ice Runa had summoned by accident when she made her zanpakuto appear.

"Hey, it's okay. I am not hurt. I just did not expect something like that to happen," Toka told as Runa dropped her sword and hugged Toka telling him how sorry she was.

"Asami's still trapped you know," Toka told her as the female vizancar stood there still frozen.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Runa and Toka had freed Asami from her block of ice, but unlike Toka, she was flash frozen competely and the two friends had to carry her house where she was placed in the tub fill with hot water to de-frost.

"At least we know that you have ice type zanpakuto, but do you remember anything before seeing us frozen?" Toka said.

"I do not care about that. I am worried about Asami like should you be!" Runa said glaring at him.

'She's taken worse then this before as she should be fine once she de-frosted. I have known her longer then you remember," Toka informed her.

Twenty-minute later….

Runa had dosed off on the toilet trying to wait for Asami to de-frost but was awaken by someone sneezing loudly.

"That sucked," Asami sighed as then looked around before green hair began obscuring her view as Runa was now awake again and hugging her.

"It's okay. I am fine. I guess your power effected me differently then Toka?" Asami asked and Runa just nodded her head.

"I'm going to try and be a lot more careful when using Shirayuki from now on," Runa told her.

"Shirayuki…let me guess. That's the first name of your zanpakuto? From what Toka told me about vizancar's zanpakuto, they have two names," the dog woman asked.

"I guess, but are you really okay? I am sorry I did that. It just happened all of a sudden!" Runa said worried she might be mad.

"It's fine. Thinking back on it, Toka did something a lot worse when he first learned to summon his zanpakuto," Asami assured her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I would like to thank

King Hawke and Dragon FangX for reviewing this story

Vaizard '22, Daughter of Unending Darkness, and for adding this to their Story Alert List

adding this to their Favorite Story List

The New Sovereign of Silence for adding me to their Favorite author list

Cederhoj and Innighthawk for adding me their Author alert list


	6. Chapter 6

I would like to thank

X-elemental and SusyxLilium for reviewing this story

Vaizard '22 and Crocodile-Kuro for adding this to their Story Alert List

GameDemonKing, molhant, The Three Kings and Crocodile-Kuro for adding this story to their Favorite Story List

Having gain her zanpakuto and both Asami and Toka having recovered from the aftermath of it. They decide to wait until the following day before further explaining what vizancar were capable of.

The following day Runa showed not only did she look like a twelve year but also had the tendencies of kid that age. When she came into Toka's room early by everyone standards other then her own the next day. Ready and eager learn more of what she was capable of. However at the moment she was the only one that felt like this.

"Its still too early go back to bed" Toka told the green hair vizancar covering himself with his sheets to try and block the sun which Runa revealed by opening his blinds.

"NO! I waited until now before asking you. I tried getting Asami to teach me something. However she knock me out and I was woke up after being on the ground out cold for a hour and half" Runa said as trying to remove the sheet from Toka.

Having heard Asami knocking out her to get to leave her alone to get some more sleep he thought about doing himself

Remove his sheet off him yet keeping his eye closed Toka face Runa. Whose location he knew from sensing her Spiritual Pressure. Raising finger to her forehead Toka then used Hado #1 Sho combined with a low powered cero. Once again Runa was out cold from the point blank attack that send her flying leaving her lying outside his room unconscious. While Toka went back to sleep.

Later that morning…

The three vizancar were about to eat breakfast when Asami noticed how Runa had not really said anything since she had been after being knocked out by Toka's Sho/cero combo.

"Are you still mad over what we did early?" Asami asked looking over at Runa.

She did not respond only glared at her for moment then let a hump as she turned her head away from her.

"At least now you now that the two of us are not really early morning people. That sometimes you can be too excited for something" Toka told her.

"Its was not too early the sun was up" Runa told him.

"The sun had just come as we said morning but not the break of dawn" Asami told her.

"Can we just finish eating as we still have to teach more to Runa about being a vizancar" he told them both.

"Do not tell us what to do!" both them said as they both said before going back to eating.

Once done with their meal, the three of them left for an area out of town. Mostly that they did risk anyone get caught up should Runa's powers go out control again she would freeze or harm anyone by accident.  
"Okay, now we can finally moved on beyond just summoning my sword" Runa asked

"Where is your sword anyway as I have not since the other day" Toka asked her.

"Its right here" she responded pulling apparently her zanpakuto from thin air at her side.

"You can put it back now" he told her

"Did you know that she could do that?" Asami asked in whisper.

"She is a complete vizancar so maybe that a trait of one" he replied.

"Stop playing around I want to know more of what we are capable of doing" the one in question said.

"Okay then now it my turn as this my kind of my field of expertise" Asami told her proudly.

"Mostly cause you can not summon a zanpakuto of your own" the maroon vizancar said.

"That not my fault as I manage to get by just fine without one. Save your butt a number of times without ever needing one. That after my memory starts not before during those time can not remember" she stated.

After that the one eyed woman went about explain what she going to teach Runa. It had to do with using of cero and kido. The two as she explained could be used separately but there also manner to use the two of them at the same time for them. Going over the basic with her Asami stood back and decide just watch from distance as waited for Runa to fire off her first cero before moving on to use kido and combo of both

Taking a deep breath Runa used the information she had been told to form a cero. Apparently how everyone fired one off was different so the only thing she could be told was how to form one. Then do whatever came natural to fire off the power she had build up. What she was did as result was fire one from her mouth look shocked as what happen to where her cero it. The area it hit being a large rock, exploded and was now bunch of frozen shards of ice.

"I did good right" Runa asked curiously to both her companions who just nodded in respond.

After few more practice shot at just getting used to firing off cero. The last one she fired off hit something that was not just a rock. The 'rock' turned out to really be a rock like Adjuchas that hiding underground. The part of their bodying still visible made it seem like they were just a rock and they were masking their presence to try sneak into town. Mostly like to cause some havoc having heard about it in rumor.

"Guess I will start by taking out you three" the Adjuchas said aiming cero at Runa guessing she was the weakest of the three.

Firing faster then any of them could react still shocked their was foreign Adjuchas able to get this close without anyone notice them. As Runa stood there something just clicked in her head and she absorbed the cero fired at her.

The sender was now the one in shock as he did not expected this to happen and where more shocked when she returned it back at him. With so much force she was shot back from the recoil of her own attack.

"You are just full of surprises" Toka said to Runa

Asami examined the remain of the Adjuchas who was blow away from knees up. While the green hair vizancar herself was panting with her hands on her knees.

Interested in this new development Asami, once Runa was allow to recover, test it out some more to see if what she thought was true. The result came out to be that the young vizancar could absorb and fire back ceros, kido, combo of the two. Rather what Asami had planned she spent the rest of the day test out the limits of Runa's absorption ability.


End file.
